victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black or brown *Eye Color: Brown. lolidk what else to say sorry. *Trademark: My hair that changes often I dress kind of girly most of the time. I mean, even though I play some sports, I'm a total girly girl~. But I don't cry when wearing jeans or pants either. Family Alexander Phillips I don't think we'll stay with him long. Celestia thinks so, but I don't see it. But lol anyway he's rich, and kind of nice. idk what else to say sorry. Ari-Gema Lang Ari Gema is my sister. She doesn't really like me or Celestia, and I still don't know why, but eh. I still love her. Celestia Lang Celestia is my twin sister. We're not that close, since our parents always separated us, but we are close. We do a lot of things together now, even though we're kind of opposites. History lolidk. I was born in South Korea, my parents started hating me for no particular reason, we moved to Seoul. Read it on Celestia's page or something. Personality I am extremely competitive. Deal with it. I don't wake up every day to impress you. But otherwise, I'm pretty nice. Not nice like a Mary Sue, but I guess I'm okay. I can be insane, but don't bother with that. ^.^ I don't fangirl a lot except about YulSic OTP for lifeee. Relationships Okay. So when I was in second grade, a little boy a grade ahead of me, called me cute. I thought that was the best thing that ever happened to me, so I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Without knowing I was a second grader, he kissed me. But about an hour later when we lined up to go back to class, he found out, and yeah we were over. When I was 12 I got really interested in boys. I had school pictures hung up on my walls of some boys I considered cute, and yadda yadda I was just obsessed. But one part of it is that I liked older guys. I still remember the day he came into my life. On December 18, my second boyfriend occurred. The thing was, he was my close friend's older brother. I met him at one of their family's gatherings, but he didn't know I was her friend. I told him I was 14, and at the time, he was 20. He didn't think that was bad, because I would be 15 in a month. I felt like a slut when I got to know him, but I refused to tell him I was his sister's friend. On my sixteenth birthday, he decided to take my innocence. So you can tell what happened next. I really really loved him, a lot, so much that I let him when I was only 16. But I guess one day my friend took me somewhere, and she brought her brother. Without knowing we knew each other, she introduced us. And our relationship was basically over from then. I wanted to say sorry, but it was obviously out of the question. But his sister never knew. Now, his sister's at HA and that's why I only ever text/talk to her at school. I refuse to come to her house, and I feel bad for it. I still loved him, and he's 23 now. I know it's kind of slutty, but idc. Then there's my new ex-boyfriend. Our relationship was unhealthy, because he originally only wanted me for you know, but he grew to love me. I never loved him, and it would be hard telling a guy my age I still had feelings for a 23 year old guy, so yeha. I had to break up with him. Wow, that was long. Friends 'Best Friend of All Time' 'Other Best Friends' 'Friends' Trivia *mental husbands are stupid *my favorite color is idk green i guess *ahn sohee is my ultimate bias *shipping people is too tiring for me rn so i don't ship anything except for yulsic otp4lyfe *i have no otp besides jessica/yuri *idk *here's a gif of my flawless queen to make this page better Gallery Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo4_250.gif Tumblr_m9itabGCbr1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_m9i71kdzB51qmpli2o1_500.png Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo4_r1_250.gif VirginiaPigtails.jpg Tumblr_m9hnmcRDr61qf78myo8_250.jpg Tumblr_m9h82xXNAZ1rf05uao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9h1nx0uhm1re95x8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9gr4ogwQu1qdflfuo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9g5dol4Jr1qbug69o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9fube4FWl1re8axjo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9etbuCNwm1r0w8f0o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9en2kCXlA1qbs1pto1_250.gif VirginiaMonkey.png Tumblr_m9ef8qKRQr1qezpeqo4_250.png Tumblr_m9d9kc9gpv1refyxjo1_500.jpg IuuafVYLcMm8b.gif Tumblr_lggrvfYogt1qe6azv.gif YoonaIshSoPerfect.gif Tumblr_m9wsep7DCQ1qip4fjo1_500.png Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po1_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po2_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po3_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po4_250.gif Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno1_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno2_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno3_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno4_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno5_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno6_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno7_500.png Tumblr_ma0adyjJIt1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma0ywwr3Xf1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma0wccbdmi1rb792so7_250.png Tumblr_ma0upujXkr1qda81qo2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno5_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno6_250.png Tumblr_ma0n9bHeY71qm0r9lo1_500.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma04o1Szw31qf4wffo1_500.png Tumblr_ma03qzUjk91rap88uo1_500.png Tumblr_m9x74xvkbS1qa8pujo2_500.gif Tumblr_m9z2e9UG9X1r3ppzqo1_250.png Tumblr_m9ybgxGGw41rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_m9y0xws8GX1r3bmg9o2_250.png Tumblr_m8c31zhrMq1rcfkc0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma89mzj7oJ1rg85fko1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7sfaMlnC1rvkjo2o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6j6dNz6b1rg85fko1_500.png Tumblr_ma61z7JUqt1ra34lqo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o4_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o5_250.gif Tumblr_ma54crczRS1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma31o2eaB71qbloxuo1_500.png Tumblr_ma3yr1V9dP1recxkbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3ou0bgX91rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto1_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto2_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto3_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto4_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto5_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto6_250.png Tumblr_ma2n53SwZI1qc9solo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma22h5Spl31rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko1_250.png Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko2_250.png Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o4_500.jpg Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9zlmxHPaE1ra7m8ho5_500.jpg YoonaStuffedBear.jpg Tumblr_m8gxe9Vobg1rrtw3ro2_500.png Yoona_tumblr8.jpg Tumblr_lc9z3tf0RB1qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mab62lSbhk1rptao5o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mabj19Js8s1rcm843o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_mablfjpB1H1qbalato1_250.gif Tumblr_mady0qDeLl1qm0r9lo1_500.gif Tumblr_mad5r1qk6j1rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_mac2pl1Tqm1recxkbo1_500.gif Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mae7trA42S1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mae24tDBpV1r3okzoo1_500.jpg Tumblr_maayauezUP1qgaibeo1_500.png Tumblr_mad8o7dz9B1qjzm7go1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o9_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o3_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o7_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o2_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o6_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o8_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_magdlnqLE81rw0wjpo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafntsAp0Q1rgi2e6o2_500.gif Tumblr_mafg20hOK51rqujamo1_500.png Tumblr_maf8bbsRzO1rwnenf.gif Tumblr_macc7aCt3Q1r2qx22o4_250.jpg Tumblr_mahvbuI4Fz1qd3lobo2_250.png Tumblr_mahvbuI4Fz1qd3lobo5_250.png Tumblr_mahar5QRew1qmce3ko1_1280.png Tumblr_mah345WmK61qlopyto1_r1_500.png Tumblr_mah00bED7i1rgf8ito1_500.jpg Tumblr_mag4svodb21r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafjmwo2Ml1rcru5no1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafgu7RSnr1rgfhmko4_500.png Tumblr_mae7qeWihz1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_maslxdMW9L1qbloxuo6_250.png Tumblr_maslxdMW9L1qbloxuo1_250.png tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr m7f3q4XTV01r2omuto4 250.png tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo4_250.jpg tumblr_mb6c5rL4vP1r2gmflo1_500.gif tumblr_mb5pweL8mv1rr65nio2_250.png tumblr_mb5pweL8mv1rr65nio4_250.png tumblr_mb5kupTW3I1rvjtc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2ss9m1Gg1r4422ao1_500.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo1_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo2_250.gif tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo3_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo4_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo5_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo6_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo7_250.gif tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo8_250.png tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo6_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo7_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo8_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo9_250.gif tumblr_m7pipsPMaC1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m84aplEIqp1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m7eg9bpJ9Z1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m7bp607wuq1qejg7to1_500.png Tumblr_mbhcivkHpW1rap88uo1_250.gif Tumblr_mbhcivkHpW1rap88uo4_250.gif tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao1_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao2_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao3_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao4_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao5_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao6_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao7_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao8_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao9_250.png tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo4 250.jpg tumblr_mc712uEq6w1qe4iy8o2_500.gif tumblr_mc73b1Lqcn1r16otgo1_500.png tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo1_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo2_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo3_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo4_250.gif Category:Females Category:Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Content Category:Virginia Lang